


make another name leave her lips

by randomthrowaway



Series: fate/kinktober [31]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Girl Penis, Kinktober 2020, Multi, One Shot, Reverse NTR, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomthrowaway/pseuds/randomthrowaway
Summary: Jeanne Alter has sex with Brynhild as a way of letting her vent her pent up desires for Sigurd, without the risk of her accidentally killing him. Jeanne Alter is all for it, yet still comes out the only dissatisfied party in the end.
Relationships: Brynhildr | Lancer/Jeanne d'Arc Alter | Avenger
Series: fate/kinktober [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947139
Kudos: 12





	make another name leave her lips

There was an unusual agreement held between Jeanne Alter and Brynhildr. It was something that was unspoken of outside of their rooms, something that neither of them would ever acknowledge in public. It was a rather complicated situation, so of course they wouldn’t exactly want to talk to anybody else about it. The only person who really knew about it, as far as Jeanne Alter was aware, was Sigurd, but it isn’t as if she would ever want to talk with him about any of it anyways.

Every evening, when no one was watching, Brynhildr would sneak into Jeanne Alter’s room, and they would fuck. It was supposed to be strictly professional - no strings attached, no feelings, nothing. Brynhildr simply needed a way to release those kinds of feelings, and Jeanne Alter was one of the few willing to cuckold Sigurd and not feel bad about it.

Which was how Jeanne Alter got Brynhildr slamming herself violently onto her cock, desperate to let out all of those pent up feelings which she felt from not being able to have sex with her beloved. She left bruises from how roughly she gripped on Alter’s body, squeezing it so hard it would have permanently injured a normal human. So unaware was the Valkyrie of her own strength in the heat of the moment that when Jeanne had commented on it one time, she had simply looked at her with surprise.

“Sigurd, oh- Sigurd,” Brynhild moaned her husband’s name as she continued to ride herself on Jeanne Alter’s cock, far too caught up in her own little fantasy. Jeanne Alter had no clue what she was exactly thinking of, and the less she knew, the better - that way, she could simply enjoy fucking Brynhild in her own way, completely ignoring the fact that she was still preoccupied with someone other than her. It didn’t bother Jeanne in the slightest, anyways, really.

Really.

Each slam came down rougher than the last, Brynhild’s hips moving at an unimaginable speed, which Jeanne attempted to match with her own thrusting, meeting them right before impact, pushing her own cock deeper and deeper. Their bodies came together time and time again, pushing each other even further, spiralling out of control. Eventually, Jeanne Alter couldn’t take just sitting back anymore, and pushed Brynhild onto her back, making her let out a surprised yelp as Jeanne Alter took control, yet she didn’t stop her, either.

Grabbing her legs, she continued to push them forwards even further, going as hard at it as she could. She wasn’t sure what was motivating her to do this, but it felt good to take charge once in a while, while Brynhild simply sat back and stared at her, letting out moans of pleasure at this sudden reversal in roles. Smirking to herself, Jeanne Alter pushed on, desperate to push out as much of the pent up emotions inside Brynhild as possible.

-And, perhaps, to make another name leave her lips, but that motivation was something she didn’t really want to acknowledge at the moment. 

Eventually, she had folded Brynhild’s legs so far back that she was directly above her, Jeanne Alter’s face hanging directly above hers, able to see every twisted moan that she managed to draw out of her. It was more than satisfying to see the way that she squirmed, and it pushed her on even further, hoping to perhaps draw the valkyrie onto a path of depravity.

Finally, she began to reach her limits, her thrusts beginning to falter in tempo slightly as she could feel her cock twitching in anticipation for what was about to come. Groaning, she hilted herself completely into Brynhild, making her squirm in delight and pushing her into her own orgasm. Throwing back her head as she closed her eyes, absolute delight spreading through Jeanne Alter’s body for a moment, making her forget about any worries she might have had, simply far too caught up in the moment to care.

That is, until she heard the name Brynhild spoke under her breathe, and it snapped her back into the reality of this situation. 

Pulling out, she let out a puff of air, feeling strangely empty despite it all, not particularly satisfied. Brynhild seemed to be immediately up again, having recovered incredibly quickly, getting out of bed and already cleaning herself up, readying herself to leave.

“Thank you for tonight, Jeanne,” she spoke softly and kindly, as if she hadn’t just been fucked into an orgasm by her, her tone as casual as if she had just been handed a cup of coffee. As she was about to leave, she looked back at Jeanne on the bed, still sitting where she had been before, and smiled, before saying her goodbyes.

When the doors had slid shut, Jeanne grabbed her pillow and threw it violently at the door. She wasn’t sure why she did it, but she did, the feelings inside of her far too much of a mess to deal with in any way except violence. Next, she rolled onto her bed, still messy with sweat and cum, and stared at the ceiling with a dissatisfied huff.

She hated it. Not Brynhild, for making her feel like this, or even Sigurd, for being the one who will always have her, no matter what.

No, what she really hated was the fact that she was feeling this way despite knowing that she could never have her. She was not Sigurd, and she could never ever be him, which meant Brynhild would never moan her name. 

Yet, despite it all, she couldn’t wait for the next evening, the next few hours she could have Brynhild all for herself, even if it would never mean anything.

**Author's Note:**

> For more updates, general news, and just to keep in touch with how I'm doing, follow me @RandomT39390732


End file.
